lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fawful (SSBF)
Debut: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Fawful is a newcomer featured in Super Smash Bros. Fury. He is a recurring villian in the Mario & Luigi series, appearing in all the games with the exception of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In his debut to the Smash series, Fawful uses abilities that he used on this boss fights on the Mario & Luigi series. He was the first newcomer confirmed for the game. Description Fawful debuted as the secondary antagonist on Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for the Game Boy Advance and Wii U Virtual Console, being one of Cackletta's greatest students and being her main minion through the entire game. Fawful later reappeared as an NPC in the Nintendo DS game Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, where he sells equipment items. He returned as the game's main antagonist on Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, his last appearance in a Mario game. Abilities Fawful has a variety of abilities and unique equpiment making him a unique character. He can use the Vacuum Helmet as a recovery, it can shoot projectiles and also vacuum enemies and items. The Vacuum Helmet can be attacked and separted from Fawful, but it can act on his own, either helping Fawful or not. Fawful can use a mechanism shaped like his head in order to protect him from enemies. It is tricky to use but if done right, it will block most attacks against him without having a scratch. Fawful can turn into Super Fawful and then into Dark Fawful. Super Fawful can grant him the ability to hover for a short time, while Dark Fawful is his Final Smash, where he turns into a more powerful version of himself and of all the equipment he has. If Fawful is defeated on the Dark Fawful form, a Dark Fawful Bug will appear and attack everyone (if Fawful self-destructs, however, he only loses a stock). Moveset Ground attacks *'Neutral attack' - A normal punch attack. %2 *'Forward tilt' - Fawful shoots a projectile from the Vacuum Helmet that only goes through the direction he is facing and only for a short time. %7 *'Up tilt' - TBA *'Down tilt' - TBA *'Dash Attack' - Spins around himself while moving slow. %4 Smash *'Up smash' - TBA *'Side smash' - TBA *'Down smash' - TBA Others *'Ledge Attack' - TBA *'Floor Attack' - TBA Aerial Attacks *'Neutral Aerial' - TBA *'Forward Aerial' - TBA *'Back Aerial' - TBA *'Up Aerial' - The Vacuum Helmet expands his neck and bites the enemy above. %12 *'Down Aerial' - TBA Grabs & Throws *'Pummel' - Punch. 2% *'Forward Throw' - Launches the opponent up then kicks backwards foward. 18% *'Back Throw' - Vacuums the opponent inside the helmet and throws the opponent backwards. 14% *'Up Throw' - Same as the forward throw, without the kick. 14% *'Down Throw' - Shoots several times with his blaster. 8% Special Moves Taunts *'Up': The Vacuum Helmet tries to fly away, but Fawful catches it back. *'Side': Does a silly dance. *'Down': Pops a textbox saying "I HAVE FURY", sometimes saying "I HAVE MELEE" or "I HAVE BRAWL". Idle Animations *Starts juggling beans. *Aims his blaster. Entrance Spins towards the arena and then ends when the timer ends. Wins *Laughs at the losers. *Crosses his arms and then laughs along with the Vacuum Helmet. *Screams "A WINNER IS YOU". Loses Pops up a textbox saying "Next it is the turn of you!". Victory Theme Max Rank Fanfare - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Category:Characters